plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Venus Flytrap (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Venus Flytrap. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Solar |tribe = Flytrap Plant |trait = None |ability = When this does damage, heal your Hero for that much. |flavor text = "Mom always said, 'If you leave your trap open like that, you'll catch Zombies.' So I did."}} Venus Flytrap is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 3 to play and has 2 /2 . She does not have any traits, and her ability heals the plant hero for the equal amount of damage she does. Her closest zombie counterpart is Nurse Gargantuar. In the mini-boss battle of the mission A Hard Nut to Crack, Wall-Knight starts with a Venus Flytrap and a on the second lane. Origins She is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars with the same name, but with costume. Her description references how venus flytraps leave their "mouth" open to eat their prey. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flytrap Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When this does damage, heal your Hero for that much. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "Mom always said, 'If you leave your trap open like that, you'll catch Zombies.' So I did." Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With While this plant has below average stats for a plant that costs 3 sun, Venus Flytrap can be a big threat when used correctly. For starters, Venus Flytrap is a great plant in a healing deck along with Pepper M.D. and Heartichoke, as Venus Flytrap's ability starts a chain reaction with the two aforementioned plants. And since you can play her on an empty lane, she will be able to heal a good bit of health before going down. If you don't think healing for 2 every turn will be enough, there are several ways to increase the healing output. Bonus attacks are a good way, whether it be from bonus attack cards or the Double Strike trait from Coffee Grounds, as she will attack multiple times (for Coffee Grounds, if she does not get destroyed). Venus Flytraplanet also functions similarly to bonus attacks, as it will essentially enable Venus Flytrap to heal twice; although it is more expensive and inferior at clearing zombies than Coffee Grounds, Venus Flytraplanet is usable by any Solar hero. Increasing her strength is also helpful too, since Venus Flytrap always heals the amount of damage she does on a target. For example, destroying an unboosted when Venus Flytrap has 5 strength heals you for 5 health. Chompzilla would be the best hero to use these strategies, as she has both stat-boosting cards and bonus attack cards. In addition, using other threatening plants like Doubled Mint and can distract your opponent into fighting those plants while you heal yourself. However, since the amount healed is equal to the damage inflicted, Armored zombies will decrease the amount healed, while shielded zombies and Super-Blocks will outright prevent her from healing. Against Try to remove this plant as soon as possible, because as long as she does damage, she will keep healing your opponent. Using cards that can destroy her such as Rolling Stone, Bungee Plumber, and Locust Swarm, or cards that decrease her strength such as and Nibble is advised. Using zombies with the Armored trait or are shielded can mitigate or nullify Venus Flytrap's ability, the best example being Knight of the Living Dead (although he is really expensive). If she gets too powerful for you to handle, your opponent may be essentially immortal due to excessive health regeneration, so destroying her early is a priority. Gallery UncommonFlytrapper.png|Venus Flytrap's statistics VenusFlyCard.PNG|Venus Flytraps's card VenusFlytrapGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Venus Flytrap's grayed out card VenusFlytrapCardSprite.png|Venus Flytrap's card image HD Venus Flytrap.png|HD Venus Flytrap Venus Flytrap readying attack.jpeg|Venus Flytrap about to attack Defeated Venus Flytrap.jpeg|Venus Flytrap attacking Flytrapded.png|Venus Flytrap destroyed Venus Flytrap with selection icon.jpeg|Venus Flytrap with a selection icon ShrunkenVenusFlytrapPvZH.jpg|Venus Flytrap shrunken by Shrink Ray Giant Flytrap.png|Gigantic Venus Flytrap due to a glitch VenusFlytrapShielded.png|Venus Flytrap shielded Double Strike Flytrap.png|Venus Flytrap with the Double Strike trait VenusStrikethrough.jpg|Venus Flytrap with the Strikethrough trait CutDowntoSizeonVenusFlytrapPvZH.jpg|Cut Down to Size being played on Venus Flytrap Old Venus Flytrap stats.png|Venus Flytrap's statistics VenusFShadow.png|Venus Flytrap's silhouette VenusFlytrapHDescription.png|Venus Flytrap's statistics VFlytrapGet.PNG|The player receiving Venus Flytrap after losing a level Choice between Venus Flytrap and Re-Peat Moss.jpeg|The player having the choice between Venus Flytrap and Re-Peat Moss as the prize for completing a level Trivia *Multiple Venus Flytraps are featured in Venus Flytraplanet. See also *Nurse Gargantuar *Mars Flytrap *Venus Flytraplanet Category:Plants Category:Flytrap cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Healing plants